Arriving in Paradise
Arriving in Paradise'Referred to as "Death in Paradise" by some broadcasting stations. is the first episode of Series 1 of Death in Paradise. Synopsis Detective Inspector Richard Poole from the London Metropolitan Police is sent to the beautiful Caribbean island of Saint Marie following the death of Detective Inspector Charlie Hulme in the locked panic room of a resident English aristocrat's house. In the face of the problems of sun, sand and lost luggage, Richard must solve the case. He quickly becomes annoyed by the leisurely pace of island life, as well as the working methods of the local Honoré Police Station personell. Plot A party is held at the house of James and Sarah Lavender, Lord and Lady Salcombe, when a gunshot is heard. Soon after an alarm starts. The panic room has been locked. The police is called to open the room. Sergeant Lily Thomson enters the room, comes out again and orders butler Lawrence to call an ambulance. When Lily, James and Sarah re-enter the room, they find Detective Inspector Charlie Hulme shot dead. Detective Inspector Richard Poole is sent to Saint Marie to investigate the crime. Hulme was investigating James Lavender for people smuggling while carrying on an affair with Jame's wife, Sarah. After James Lavender is also killed, Poole discovers the identity of a mystery woman at the Lavender house to be local police officer Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey and with help of his team, Officers Dwayne Myers and Fidel Best, solves the case. Quotes : ''Richard Poole (at the lost luggage desk): What time do you open in the morning? : Daphné: O-sixhundred hours, Sir. : Richard Poole: Then I'll call you at O-six-O-one. : Richard Poole: Is it always this hot? : Lily Thomson: No. Sometimes it's a lot hotter. Cast *Ben Miller as Detective Inspector Richard Poole *Sara Martins as Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey *Danny John-Jules as Officer Dwayne Myers *Gary Carr as Officer Fidel Best *Don Warrington as Commissioner Selwyn Patterson Guest Stars *Sean Maguire as Marlon Collins *Lenora Crichlow as Sergeant Lily Thomson *Hugo Speer as Detective Inspector Charlie Hulme *Karl Collins as Lawrence *Coralie Audret as Sarah Lavender, Lady Salcombe *Rupert Graves as James Lavender, Lord Salcombe *Laurence Joseph as Daphné *Dominik Bernard as Bank Manager Music Played * Sunday Shining performed by Finley Quaye * Storm Shine Mix performed by Alpha and Horace Andy * I Shot The Sheriff performed by Bob Marley and The Wailers * Balla Daffe performed by Orchestra Baobab * Baddest Ruffest performed by Backyard Dog * Baby I Love You performed by Carl Dawkins * A Loving Melody performed by Tommy McCook and The Aggrovators * Denham Town performed by Winston and George * Top Rank performed by Sly Dunbar * Coumba performed by Orchestra Baobab * House of Fun performed by Madness Gallery Arriving in Paradise.jpg 1-1-BBC-2.jpg 1-1-IMDb-1.jpg 1-1-RPBBCDGx-1.jpg 1-1-RPBBCDGx-2.jpg 1-1-RPBBCDGx-7.jpg 1-1-RPBBCDGx-8.jpg 1-1-RPBBCDGx-9.jpg 1-1-DIPFBO-2.png External Links * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b016mw99 Arriving in Paradise at bbc.co.uk] ** [http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p00lcvf6 "English Detective Roams the Caribbean"] BBC Trailer for this episode * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2024658 Arriving in Paradise at imdb.com] Discussion To improve this article, discuss it on the Talk page. Notes Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Robert Thorogood Category:Episodes directed by Charles Palmer